A type of game known in the art is referred to as a “high-low” game. In this game, a player predicts whether the next value in a series of values is higher or lower than the current value. The values are from a known range and may or may not allow for tie values based upon the game.
In one form of this game, the payouts for “higher than” differ from the payouts for “lower than.” After each successful “high” or “low” prediction, the player is rewarded. The player must then elect to either cash out or parlay the player's balance into the next prediction using the number used to resolve the successful prediction. After an unsuccessful prediction, the total amount staked and/or parlayed in lost and the game session is concluded. The drawback to this method is that the entire amount staked and/or parlayed rides on a single prediction.
In another form of this game, a player is rewarded after a consecutive series of correct predictions. If, at any point, the player makes an incorrect prediction, the game is concluded and the player's wager is forfeited. This version can be offered in a form wherein the player can decide to collect his award or parlay his reward into a wager to continue the series of predictions. Typically, the reward for any segment of the series remains constant.
In yet another form of these games, a player is rewarded for k or more correct predictions from n possible outcomes, where k<n. In this game, the overall outcome is typically pre-determined and the player's prediction affects the next value displayed in order to match the predetermined outcome with the result.